In a vehicle display device for indicating vehicle information such as the travel speed of a vehicle using a pointer-type instrument disposed in the vicinity of the front glass of the driver's seat of the vehicle, external light (sunlight) having entered the vehicle is reflected by the display surface of the vehicle display device, thereby impairing the visibility. Accordingly, there are various types of conventional vehicle display devices that eliminate excess light by providing a visor or prevent light reflected by the lens surface from entering the driver's eyes by curving the protective plate for protecting the display surface.
However, since the visor or the curved protective plate reduces the driver's forward openness, PTL 1 and PTL 2 have proposed, as vehicle display devices that eliminate such a problem, vehicle display devices having a planar protective plate for protecting the display surface of a vehicle display device and reflected-light suppression layers for suppressing reflected light on the front surface and back surface of the protective plate thereof.
In recent years, there are various types of vehicle display devices that indicate vehicle information such as the travel speed of a vehicle on a display such as a liquid crystal display using images and PTL 3 has proposed a vehicle display device in which the portion between a protective plate for protecting the display surface of a display and the display is filled with light-transparency resin to form a bonding layer for bonding the display to the protective plate.